Job Tutorials
A job is what earns you money so you can buy food, clothing, houses, and cars. They can also be fun for bored RoCitizens. Leaving your work station at any time will end your shift and you will have to restart. Retail There is currently one job that fills in the Retail category, which is the Cashier. Nomburger Food Clerk: # Step through the blue portal in the middle of the register area at Nomburger. # Click on a customer that reads "Ready" over their head in green writing. If there are no customers with this text, just wait until one appears. # The customer will order 1-8 items off of the menu. In order to add items to their order, you must click "Add Item" on the register and click the item requested. Repeat this until all items ordered are on the register. # Click "Confirm" on the register. # The customer will disappear and you will be given bonus money if you got all the ordered items correct. Super-Mart Cashier: # Step through the blue portal in the middle of the cash registers. # To the right of yourself, you'll see some brown bags. Take 2-3 of these and place them on the counter next to you. # Click on a customer that reads "Ready" over their head with green writing. If there are no customers with this text, just wait until one appears. # The customer will begin placing items onto the conveyor belt on the right of the cashier position. # Click and drag the items that the customer is placing over the scanner (black brick in front of register) then place them in a bag. # Once the customer has all of their items in bags, the bags and the customer will disappear, and money will be added to your total career money. Be careful! If you drop an item, you will lose money when the customer disappears! If you drop three, the customer will leave right away and you earn no money! Medicine There is currently one job that fills in the Medicine category, which is the Nurse. Hospital Nurse: # Step through the blue portal in the middle of the emergency room. # Click on a patient that reads "Ready" over their head with green writing. If there are no patients with this text, just wait until one appears. # The customer will ask you to bring them certain items from other areas of the hospital. They could ask you to bring medicine, which is located down the right hallway from laundry room. They could also ask you to bring laundry items, which is to your right if you face the stairwell in the back of the emergency room. They could also ask you to bring them food, located in the back room of the cafeteria, which is to your left if you face the stairwell in the back of the emergency room. # Once you have found the item the patient needs, click on it. Repeat this until you have all the items requested. # Go back to the patient and click on them. The patient will disappear and you will be given bonus money if you got all the items correct. Cuisine There is currently one job that fills in the Cuisine category, which is located in Nomburger. Nomburger Line Cook: # Step through the blue portal in the middle of the cooking station area at Nomburger. # You will see a large board with menu items on it. This is the orders that customers have given. Your goal is to make as many things possible off of the large board. # Once you find an item on the board that you want to make, you will begin making it. # If the item you want to make is a burger or fries, you must first put the burger on the grill/fries in the fryer. If you do not do this you will not be able to make money off of your food item. # If the item you want to make is a drink, you must first put a cup under the drink dispenser and click on the color the drink is specified on the large board. # When making a burger, use items such as buns and a patty for a Normal burger, buns, patty, and cheese for a Cheeseburger, and buns, patty, cheese, lettuce, and tomato for a Deluxe burger. # When making a drink after it is done filling, place a lid then a straw on the cup to complete it. # When making fries, take the fry holder (red cup), then place the fried fries in the cup. # When you have completed your item, place the item on the grey block specified. Ingredients List Be careful, messing up this job will not earn you money! Crime There is currently one job that fills in the Crime category, which is the Robber. Prison Hideout Robber: # Step through the blue portal in the middle of the prison hideout room. # Once you've done that, go to either the Super-Mart, 8/12, or Le Vete, or the Bank. # After you've arrived, look for an NPC at the location you're going to rob. # Take out your gun by pressing E on your keyboard and point it at the NPC. They will begin to surrender in a dialogue, and you must accept the robbery before police are notified; however, you will not get money unless you accept the robbery. # Once you accept the robbery, police will be notified. A few seconds after, you should see a white money bag appear on the counter of the location you're robbing. Click on the white bag, and run to what looks like a green house on your screen. # Once you arrive at the "safe zone" or green house, step into the green portal. You will be teleported back to the prison hideout and you will be given a bonus anywhere from 100-200 dollars. Be careful! Once the police are notified, you will be able to see where they are, and they can see where you are! If you are shot while on the run, you will be teleported to the jail at the police station. You can simply walk out and continue your job. ' You can stop police officers for 10 seconds by shooting them while in pursuit.' Banking Robbery Robbing a bank is different. Before you rob the bank, you need to have $750 in hand, and you need to make sure there is one Law Enforcement in-game. Buy the dynamite, keycard, and the pick set. Approach the bank, and point a gun at the worker. After, go to the doors, select your keycard, and click and hold. The door should open. Approach the safe. Blow the safe up, and enter. Use your pick set to open the cabinets. Once you have enough loot, proceed to the safe zone. Law Enforcement There is currently one job that fills in the Law Enforcement category, which is the Police Officer. Police Station Officer: # Step through the blue portal in the middle of the police station work room. # Once you've done that, you can then spawn a police car using your MyCar app in your phone. The police car will only exist in your phone until you end your shift. # You must wait until a robber decides to arrive at the 8/12 or Super-Mart to rob. You will be notified through dialogue on your screen that someone is robbing either of these locations. You must say that you are in pursuit in order to see where the criminal/safe zone is. # Track down the robber before he/she reaches the safe zone. You can stop the robber for 10 seconds by shooting him with your gun. Equip your gun by pressing E on your keyboard. # Once you get close enough to the robber, click on him to arrest him. This will end the pursuit and you will get bonus money.Category:RoCitizens Category:Career Category:Lifestyle Category:Tutorial